Little Brother of Remnant
by SoulofCinder
Summary: How does Beacon academy and the rest of the world react to the acknowledgment of a group of figures who have lived underwater for their entire lives. Follow both Team RWBY and JNPR as they learn learn new truths and have someone new join them in their beacon lives. A RWBY and BioShock crossover story. [Rated M for any crude language used and minor gore]
1. Chapter 1

Little Brother of Remnant

Chapter 1

" _Thoughts_ "

"Speaking"

" **Inhuman Speech** "

 **I own nothing but the story idea and any occurring oc's. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Bioshock belongs to 2K Games and Arkane Studios**

* * *

Remnant, a land that was once filled with happiness and innocence for all those who lived within the four kingdoms. Created by the twin brothers of old humans prospered within the glorified peace of life. Until the grimm came…

The little brother of the two hated the humans whom his older brother created. So in betrayal the littlest brother created the grimm to eradicate the disgusting race of 'humans' his dear brother loved so much. And the grimm did just that, they overthrew cities filled with humans and turned them into nothing but ruins of their once great brilliance. Months had passed when the grimm came to be and the eldest brother caught wind of what his younger brother had done to humanity. He became enraged.

The eldest brother confronted his younger brother on what he had done, he yelled about the inhumanity that consumed him and how he had gone against everything their father, the great Monty Oum, had taught them. The younger brother shrugged it all off and continued to disobey his elder brother. The eldest brother then had ad enough.

The elder brother then created two new objects into the world to fight against the grimm, four relics of unbelievable power that gave humans the ability to generate their life force into a protective barrier around them known as aura and special powers of different varieties later called semblances, and the final gift to them was the discovery of dust; rocks which held the power of nature entrapped within them, with it they were used to create weapons against the grimm.

As time past the population of grimm decreased dramatically until they became less than a nuisance to deal with. Defeated the little brother submitted to his older kin and begged foe any form of mercy. The elder brother looked at his brother with pity and showed him mercy and spared him. Seeing humanity and the newly created 'Faunas', created by a lesser god, prosper once again the elder brother decreed that the two brothers were no longer needed and advised his brother of their departure, not wanting to anger his brother any longer the younger brother agreed both brothers left the world.

Unknowingly to the elder brother, the younger brother made one last creation before he left with his brother. An abomination, a mix between humanity and grimm, a witch of pale white skin and grew hair with black veins exposed threw her skin, with red eyes of burning hate towards humanity. She was given the task to once again lead humanity and now faunas kind into extinction, and so she created more grimm and attacked cities throughout the world but the attacks were now strategized. She went after the four relics that would stop her and caused them to go into hiding. Three of them were kept hidden with the kingdoms of Mantle, Vacuo, and Mistral. The fourth fell I to the hand of a family that were said to had been lost to the sea, never seen again. Or so they thought.

* * *

(Present)

Ozpin, the current headmaster of the esteemed Beacon Academy was pondering within his office with the council on a screen in front of him. The council had called him and the other headmasters for a important meeting concerning the fate of the current war with Salem, the fourth relic. The headmasters of the biggest huntsman academies were tasked with the job of keeping the current relics safe from Salem's clutches, and the council had finally had enough with being one relic short of the four.

With a sip of his favorite coffee Ozpin leaned back in his office chair and sighed to himself, once again they sent another huntsmen team to find the relic around what they called the 'Coral Sea' off the coast of Mistral and in days time they returned without any trace of the relic.

" _This constant search, I swear the council is practically desperate by now_ " he thought to himself as the council continued to talk about how disappointed they are with the failed searches. He took another sip of coffee.

Soon enough the council then ended the meeting and the screen flashed once before it turned itself off. Another sip, but nothing reached his lips, looking into his mug Ozpin saw that it was empty. "Sigh, perhaps Goodwitch is correct with me having an unhealthy addiction" he walked owe to a nearby coffee maker and poured himself another cup of the special brew had created himself "But once again it's the only thing keeping me sane at this point. I'll have to ask Ms. Goodwitch to raise the coffee budget some more." He grinned.

The search has gone on long enough for ten teams to had been dispatched into the multiple seas of remnant with all of them bringing no light to their problem. One team though had brought new information on a newly discovered type of grimm found off the coast of Vacuo in the 'Sandy Coast', a squid type grimm that one of the teammates had called the 'Calamari' investigation began not too long afterword.

 _Ding_ , the sound of the elevator pulled Ozpin from his thoughts and from the sound of the constant sound of a ticking clock around him. Looking up from the papers on his desk he saw the academies vice headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. The blonde haired woman with her cape and riding crop at her side made her way towards the headmaster, Ozpin saw that her scroll was tucked under her arm indicating she had something to show him.

Glynda stopped in front of Ozpin's desk "It seems that a small town by the Coral Sea has brought some news on what could be a new aquatic grimm" this raised Ozpins attention towards her.

"What does this new grimm look like? What is it's behavior?"

Glynda sighed "Unfortunately they hardly know much about it, all they could say about it was what they could see of it. Their descriptions manly consist of it having one bulging red eye on the center of it's head and it only appears to steal the fisherman's catches of fish, and it's only been seen underwater looking up at them." Glynda then put up a picture of a shadowy figure under the waves with one red eye.

But one trait is what made Ozpin's eyes widen into dinner plates

"It's human looking" Ozpin whispered.

And he was right, the shadow made a perfect shape of the outline of a human being.

" _Could she have created a human like grimm to confuse us? Did she create it for finding the relic underwater? What is it's purpose?"_ Questions roamed through Ozpins mind looking for any answer there was available.

Glynda looked over to Ozpin and saw the discord in his eyes, she too was nervous with that one trait, something so dangerous looking like one of their own. "What will we do about this Ozpin, it doesn't seem entire hostile towards others." Glynda I formed

Ozpin only needed a few seconds until he made his statement on the moment. "I would like for both Team RWBY and for Team NPR to came into my office as soon as possible. I will need them for this." Ozpin requested, Glynda nodded and typed into her scroll as she made her way towards the elevator as Ozpin stared at the picture on the screen while sipping his coffee.

Half an hour had passed when Ozpin heard the soft _Ding_ of the elevator and the sound of seven pairs of feet making their way towards him. Looking up ne saw the two teams walking to him. Team RWBY; The team leader being Ruby Rose, the red reaper of Beacon academy being well known recently for the cookie heist that took not too long ago with the schools cafeteria being raided late one night to have the entire stash of cookies to be stolen. Two days later Ruby was then found in her room sick from too much sugar. Next on the team was her sister, Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler of the team. She was known as one of beacons most beautiful women and was proved correct as multiple men had tried winning her heart, some more forward than others, they were later found punched threw a wall and were sent to the school infirmary. Weiss Schnee followed behind, the Schnee heiress of Atlas gave her quite the reputation being the ice queen of Beacon, being stone cold at the beginning of the school year to then start losing her hard exterior throughout the year. Blake Belladonna being the last member, once being a White Fang member she had run from her past life and enrolled into beacon to become a huntress, later on sharing her dark past and showing her cat faunas heritage to the two teams who had then earned her trust.

Following close behind them was Team NPR being one member short due to their last member, Leon Jackson, being kicked out of beacon from being a complete DICK to everyone including his own teammates. With the joy of the rest of the once team PRNL quickly voting him off to Haven Academy. The current temporary leader being Lie Ren, the teams own silent ninja, being a well known cook of the fluffy goodness known as pancakes and being the great tamer of the teams second member, Nora Valkyrie. Nora, well, she was the energetic, hammer wielding, leg breaking loving orange hair student. May Monty find mercy on those who had disrupted her from her loved pancakes… including Ren. Last was the Pyrrah Nikos, the mistral champion for three years in a row, the top student from Sanctum Academy, the one on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal. She was one of the best first years that enrolled into beacon, she had wished for a partner she would be able to look up to and trust, but instead she got her ex teammate Leo. She was glad he was gone. She threw a party with Nora and Ren and team RWBY.

"You wished to us, headmaster?" Ruby asked

"Indeed I did, Ms. Rose." Ozpin nodded "I have called both of your teams due to something popping up in the Coral Sea."

Ozpin then brought up the picture of the strange creature up onto the large screen showing both teams what the problem was. The reactions were variant, most widened their eyes and their jaws dropped to the floor, one reaction being bouncing in place **(Guess who)**.

"W-what is that thing?!" Weiss asked through her shock. The million dollar question.

"That, Ms. Schnee is the reason why I have called you all here today" Ozpin informed gaining everyone's attention.

"I have a mission for you seven."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Well guy's, there you have it. My first fan-fiction on this website, my first story that has brought two things I enjoy into one story. I will be having Jaune show up soon, maybe even sooner for those Jaune Arc fans out there, including me.**

 **Updates are going to be variant due to my new summer job and school in a few months, but I'll try my hardest to keep this story going. Feedback would be very acceptable if possible.**

 **This is the SoulofCinder, and I'll see you guy's, at the next bonfire.**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Brother of Remnant

Chapter 2 – Who Are You?

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Inhuman Speech** "

 **I own nothing but the story idea and any occurring oc's. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, BioShock belongs to 2K Games and Arkane Studios**

* * *

"This is going to be so awesome! Think about it Renny! A nice warm beach to swim in and build castles, and think of the seafood flavored pancakes! Pancakes~" An excited Nora yelled.

Currently both team RWBY and NPR were suspended five hundred feet in the air by a bullhead accompanied by both headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. There destination was a small village by the Coral Sea to investigate a 'grimm' sighting, if it was one.

"Calm down, Nora." Ren sighed, "We'll be able to do those things once our mission is done"

"Yes, PLEASE, calm down" an annoyed Weiss demanded, she's had enough with all this yelling and enough with being in the bullhead. She was having a nice nap until miss chatter box began her ranting.

"Oh come on Weiss, leave her alone, we're all a little tense with the mission" Ruby reasoned with Weiss.

A day ago both teams were called to Ozpins office for a new mission. They were all well surprised with the fact that the mission was centered on what could be a new species of grimm, if that was what it was. A humanoid grimm, that just sent shivers down everyone's spines. The next day they all boarded on to the bullhead and were surprised once again when Mr. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were waiting for them all within the bullhead.

"By the way, Mr. Ozpin" Ruby grabbed the headmasters attention while he was deep in thought. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Well, it's just that you didn't really tell us what was going to happen once we land."

A small smile crept on to Ozpins face as he sipped his coffee, "Once we land, Ms. Rose, we'll be walking around the town for any information we can get on this new occurrence. Once our information is obtained, We will then find a large fishing boat and crew to take us to were the picture was captured and hope for the best." Ozpin explained.

This only brought little comfort to those in the bullhead for their curiosity on the mission was continuing to kill them(mediforicully)

Glynda took one more glance towards Ozpin and again saw him deep in thought for the tenth time on the ride. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Ozpin glanced at Glynda with his signature straight face "Whatever do you mean, Glynda? I'm perfectly fine"

Glynda could easily tell that the headmaster was lying. Working for the man for many years now gave her the advantage of knowing when the man was lying to others. A quite useful skill for her line of work

"We both know that's a lie sir. Please tell me the truth, perhaps I could hold an answer for your troubles." Glynda reasoned

Ozpin sighed "After the students left my office I went digging for any references of this problem we have in and old news titles or something even further back. I practically stayed up all night looking for clues to enlighten us, even by just a little. I almost gave up.

Ozpin then felt his students listening in on the conversation but continued, it would be better if they knew as well.

"But then I looked in to the files of all the previous headmasters of Beacon before me, and one file stood out the most" Every figure other than Ozpin leaned in closer as he pulled out a small file from his jacket, being interested on what he found.

"This file was created a headmaster know as Andrew Ryan, forty eight years ago. It turns out that he was transfixed on something other than the students of Beacon, but on the legend of Rapture."

"You mean the legend of the ancient underwater city, right?" Questioned Yang, she knew of the legend from her dad, Taiyang, and even told it to her sister when she was little as a bed time story.

"Correct, Ms. Xiao Long. Mr. Ryan dedicated his life to finding Rapture and to discover it's secrets. Though he never did find Rapture, he did find something he believed belonged in Rapture" Ozpin then pulled out an old picture of what seemed to be a rusty diver helmet.

"A… diver helmet? That's it?" Asked Weiss, to be truthful she was little disappointed

"A diver helmet that is over three centuries by now." Ozpin explained, Ruby then had a look filled with wonder, seeing proof of something of legend. "This helmet turns out to be just like what our objection's head looks like. I have a theory that these two object may be connected to each other."

Silence filled the bullhead as this new news was thrown at them. Could they be connected? Suddenly the bullhead lurched a little causing Yang to fall out of her seat by the window

" _ **Attention passengers, we are currently above our destination and are currently two minutes from landing. Please ready your things and prepare for landing"**_ the pilot announced on the intercom.

"Ready your things students, our mission begins now. Remember this place isn't used to having hunters in it's walls so please be on you best behaviors." Glynda said to the teams. The students nodded and turned to the Bullhead entrance as the door slowly opened revealing the harsh sun light.

* * *

 **[Now play 'Windfall Island' from legend of Zelda as background music]**

'Welcome to Outset Cove' a mechanical sign read at the entrance to the town.

Outset Cove was a well known town at the western coast of Mistral, manly their well known specialty of exotic types of fish. A place favored by tourists who had visited there for the warm waters and breath taking sunsets for those on vacation. And our group of hunters and huntresses were enjoying their sight of the town.

When they first entered the town they first introduced to the streets being filled with the loyalists and tourists. Next they noticed were the smells of fresh cooked fish within the various stands in the plaza and restaurants.

"Wow! This place is the coolest!" Ruby cheered, she was reverted into what seemed to be her chibi form floating in the air checking out all the new sights.

"Chill, sis" Yang chaptalized Ruby holding her back "We still got a mission to up hold, then we can look around the place."

"Agreed , the mission comes first" Weiss stated

Blake on the other hand…

"Fish… .FISH" Blake was in her own world drooling by the mouth staring at a fish stand filled with various fish, including a tasty rare blue gilled, green tailed tuna.

"Alright everyone." Glynda called out, "Remember your duties as hunter and huntresses and try not to be side tracked by the view. Find any information possible and meet by the fountain at the center of the plaza in three hours." Everyone nodded understanding their task and spit up in teams of two.

[With Weiss and Ruby]

Ruby and Weiss were in a bakery at the edge of town that were having a sale of their specialty cookies, Ruby jumped into action once she heard about it. And now we see Weiss outside while Ruby was inside ordering what could be a mountain of her favorite cookies, chocolate chip.

"This is ridiculous!" Weiss yelled to herself "We were told to search for clues, and now here we are at a bakery for just some stupid cookies!"

"Hey! That's not true!" Ruby then appeared by Weiss's side on a bench, she had a basket of her cookies on her mouth with one in her mouth "They had a sale so it was my duty as a huntress to take up on their offer" she said with a heroic pose facing at nothing.

"You mean as your duty as a child" Weiss snapped back

"Oh shut up" Ruby countered, they would have continued their argument but a nearby conversation reached their ears

"I'm telling you, it's probably just one of the teenagers playing a prank" a woman said to her friend as they were sitting in a nearby table with drinks

"But what if it isn't, what if it truly is a new type of grimm? I say we someone should go out there and kill it before it does any damage" the other woman stated

"I heard that Peggy's kid has seen it by the rocks"

Hearing this Weiss pulled out her scroll and took a note to go searching in the rocks near the coast once she met up with the others, Ruby just continued to listen while shoveling cookies into her mouth.

The women then changed their conversation centered around clothing, with the new information Weiss sat up from the bench and began to walk away into the crowd with Ruby in tow.

[With Ren and Nora]

"Renny look at the this! Look at that! Oh my god look at that building! Wow! So pretty~"

Nora and Ren had wondered into the local flea market, Ren was trying to find some way to calm his life long friend before she broke anything as Nora was jumping from stand to stand in endless energy, where she gets it from is still unknown.

"Nora, please calm down. I don't want you to break anything that these people have." Ren said

Nora turned her attention from a stand with multiple dust to him "But Renny, all this cool stuff" she pouted

Ren put a hand on her shoulder, "If you behave and calm down just a little I'll buy pancakes before we leave this place" Ren bargained

"Okay!" Nora shouted

" _Thank god that worked_ " Ren thought as the two continued their walk through the flea market looking for information.

Until Nora found a pancake stand and they stayed there for two hours.

[Yang and Blake]

At the docks Yang was chatting with a group of sailors hoping for any info or at least a boat trip to go looking for it, Blake was leaning on the edge of the docks looking down into the water watching the fish swim by.

"A city underwater" Blake said to her self, it was the first time she had heard of the legend. Her parents never told her about it, nor did she hear it in any books she had read. She still didn't know what to think of it.

"So" Yang spoke up as her conversation with the sailors had ended "The only thing they knew was the same as we do, humanoid and a red eye. I also hooked us up with a free ride later today for our search."

"You flirted with them for a free ride didn't you" Blake said with a straight face, she knew her partner would try it at least

"What~? No~." Yang lied, Blake didn't buy it "Okay, yes I did, KitKat." Blake winced at that nickname, Yang started calling her that when she fully revealed her past to her.

Sometimes she regrets even telling her just because of that nickname.

"So, whatcha looking at?" she asked Blake, Blake just shrugged "Just things" and continued to stare at the swimming fish, Yang say this as an advantage "Well whatever it is, it must be FISHY to make you stare at the fish so much" Yang joked. The pun hurt so much that the fish started to become frantic.

Wait… frantic?

Blake leaned forward some more to look closer at the fish "What in the-" she was then cut off when a large red eye appeared in front of her and a hand shot out of the water grabbing a large fish.

"WHOA!" both ladies shouted as they instinctively jumped away from the edge of the dock and drew their weapons. They watched as the hand with the fish disappeared back into the sea as a black object began to swim further into sea, until it was completely gone from sight.

"W-what was that?" asked Yang as her Ember Celica turned back into bracers. Blake holstered Gambol Shroud back onto her back "It most likely was our target we just witnessed", they then heard someone running to them behind them, turning around the person turned out to be Pyrrah.  
"Blake! Yang! I heard you two scream, what happened?" she asked, Yang pointed out into the horizon "We saw our target jump at us, it then swam back into the water and disappeared."

"What did it look like?" Pyrrah asked again, this time Blake answered her "Only it's one eye, but this time we saw it's hand out of the water, though it was covered with seaweed"

Pyrrah had a look of sadness on her face when she then said "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, if I was we could have-" she was then stopped as Yang rested her hand on Pyrrahs shoulder

"Hey, don't worry about it P-money, it wasn't your fault. Come on, let's go tell the others what we found, it's about time to meet up with them." Yang reasoned

Pyrrah still had a small frown on her face but it then disappeared into a small smile as she nodded "Agreed, let's go find the others" and so they left the docks and made their way towards the fountain.

 **[End background music]**

At the fountain Glynda Goodwitch was sitting next to Ozpin on a bench facing the fountain with drinks, Glynda with a nice iced latte and Ozpin with his signature mug of coffee. They were enjoying their time in the plaza until they heard multiple footsteps walking towards them.

Both team RWBY and NPR were making their way to the fountain and stood in front of the two professors. "Welcome back students, I'm guessing some of you have found what you were looking for" Ozpin stated nonchalantly.

Weiss was the first to speak up. "Correct sir, Ruby and me over heard a conversation near us at a bakery stating that a child in the village has seen the target hang around the rocks near the coast" Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

Ren and Nora were next. "We didn't really hear or see much that was about our target, but some people at the flea market were complaining that late at night someone has been stealing food and other objects from the stands." Ren stated.

Pyrrah was about to talk about the investigation until Yang then blurted out "We saw the target with our own eyes" gesturing between her, Blake, and Pyrrah. "Is this true you two?" Glynda asked the two next to the blonde. They both nodded.

"Well, at least now we know that this being wasn't a prank by a local teenager" Glynda sighed

"Oh, I also booked a fishing boat to take us out into the water to go searching" Yang announced, at least something was turning around for them.

"Very well, Miss Xiao Long, lead the way" Ozpin said.

And so the group made heir way towards the docks for their boat ride, little did they know of the shadowed figure on a roof looking at them with curiosity as it followed them.

* * *

It's now been five hours since our group of protagonists had left Outset Cove by a fishing boat out into the in search of the mystery figure, five hours of standing in the boiling hot sun and staring out into the vast ocean.

As their ride went along it's normal fishing route leading to where the picture was taken, both teams were finding ways to keep themselves occupied. Some were being productive with their time and helped the fisherman fishing as others just lazed around.

The ones working were Ren, Pyrrah, and Ruby as they pulled up large nets filled with fish and leaned over the hull with fishing rods. Ruby mainly joined because the boredom of nothing happening for hours had almost drove her insane, she needed something to do. Pyrrah had found the job of fishing rather enjoyable as she pulled up nets of multiple species of fish. Ren just needed something to do other than govern over every move Nora made to keep her from sinking the ship. In the past the same event had happen to them multiple times, and he always had to pay for it.

Those lazing around were finding themselves either rather content or still rather uncomfortable with being in the middle of the ocean. Yang and Glynda had found themselves enjoying being in the sun working on their tans.

What? Even women like Glynda needed to relax every now and then.

Blake was using all of her will power just to keep herself from grabbing all the fish the others were pulling in and was trying to occupy herself in one of her well written books of fictional romance, NOT SMUT!

Weiss was using her time to catch up on her beauty sleep after an hour of non stop complaining about how unsanitary the boat was and how hot the sun was and how it was much more comfortable back in Atlas. Everyone was happy when she finally took her well needed nap.

Ozpin was with the captain of the large fishing boat as they made sure their destination was still the same and keeping tabs on the crew members and the beacon students.

Nora was having loads of fun as she watched as a group of dolphins were following the boat having their own fun playing in the waves. She almost joined them but was stopped when Ren quickly grabbed her as she had almost jumped into the water. Maybe they would like pancakes?

Early afternoon soon turned into sundown as no sightings of the creature had appeared bringing a sour mood to the beacon students. The captain had said that the next fishing spot was to be their last until they had to head back for the night.

As the students were moping with despair and boredom Ren noticed his longtime friend having a conversation with the group of dolphins that continued to follow them. "Nora? What are you doing?" the male ninja asked.

"Oh, I was having a nice friendly chat with my newest friends!" Nora claimed, Ren considered that his friend had gone crazy from too much sun until he saw her actually talking to the dolphins

"chat chat chat, chchat" Nora said to them **(I think that's what dolphins sound like)**

" _chchat chchat chat"_ They replied back to her, they then followed it up with a little show case of multiple tricks and flips in the water.

Nora applaud to them and tossed a large sea trout from a net to the dolphins

"I just give them fish and they become my own personal entertainers" Nora said with large amounts of glee in her voice.

"chat chat chat" she said to the dolphins

" _chat chat, scree!"_ The dolphins replied back

"chchat, chchat"

" **Ssccrreeeeeeeee!"** **(Imagine a Big Sister squeal)**

"Wow, that sounds like onw weird dolphin" Ruby claimed as she soon joined the two followed by her sister yang and Pyrrah. They were then further confused as the dolphins who also heard the loud noise began to swim away.

"Guys" Pyrrah said, "I don't think that was a-" she was then cut off when another loud screech was made but this time much louder causing everyone to cover their ears

" **SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

When the loud noise ended a large fisher man quickly flung himself to the bow of the boat and called out to the captain "Captain! It's here! The grimm!" hearing this the captain shoved open the door to under the boat and came back with a harpoon gun and called out "Men, quickly heave up the last catch then get ready for a fight. These fish belong to us and the creature ain't gonna have any!"

"Students!" Glynda called out, soon enough both teams had their respected weapons out and ready to fight.

Soon enough a large dark cloud under the water was seen as it swam it's way towards the boat. The captain took a shot of his harpoon at the dark cloud and watched as the figure swam the other direction away from the harpoon and disappeared under the boat.

"Don't shoot! We still don't know if it's hostile!" Ozpin yelled to the captain. The fool! Shooting at what could be something peaceful creature, such idioudicy. "You could have angered something that's beyond our understanding-"

As Ozpin was talking the net that was halfway out of the water was sliced in two and created a large splash as it fell back into the water. "Captain, the beast has cut off our net!" A sailor shouted. Suddenly the large began to tip to it's left side as if something was pushing it. Soon enough the boat fixed itself back into place and everyone regained their balance.

"Whoa, this thing is strong!" Yang shouted

"No shit, Sherlock" Blake quoted from a line from one of her books

For a few minutes nothing happened but everyone was still on edge and kept their guards up. Out of no where the sound of something jumping on to the front of boat ripped everyone's attention from the sea to the sound, what they saw was out eight strange.

In front of them was what seemed to be an old diver suit that was rusty brown on the metal parts but the rest of the suit was darkish grey **(Big Sister suit)** with large bracers near the gloves. An air tank was seen on the things back as it seemed to give the thing air to breathe with a large metal basket attached to the suit next to the tank.

One red glowing eye on it's circular diving helmet was what was sending them a bunch of red flags that this was their target. Upon seeing it the students instinctively pointed their weapons at the new appearance. Ruby was ready to pull the trigger on Crescent Rose until Ozpin stepped in front of them and faced the opponent.

"Professor, what are you doing?! Get back behind us and stay away from that… thing" Glynda shouted as she 0ointed her riding crop at her target.

Ozpin in response just gestured for the group to lower their weapons, they were hesitant at first but they did as they were told. Ozpin took one step towards the diver but caused it to then deploy a needle from it's bracers on both hands and crouched down into a stance.

Ozpin raised his hands in front of him to show the creature that he was unarmed "Fear not, I am unarmed. I just wish to talk" The creature just stared at him looking at him up and down for any aggressive gesture, seeing none the wo needles deployed back into the bracers as the creatures porthole slowly turned from a blood red to a soft orange amber.

"There, now, shall we talk?" Ozpin asked, the creature nodded almost as a eager child.

"Good. Now, my second question is if you see as a threat" Hearing this the creature turned and looked at RWBY, NPR, and Glynda. Thinking for a moment, it then shook it's head indicating it saying 'no'. This gave great relief to the group of students knowing it wasn't a threat any more.

"That's great to hear. Now my second question, what are you? Are you grimm? An aquatic creature, or man?" This time the creature the held up three fingers it's answer was the third option. "I see, if I may ask, are you a male or female?" Instantly the now proclaimed human held up one finger showing that is was male.

"Now, as my final question, w-" Before Ozpin could continue talking the man's porthole turned to a quick red and deployed his two needles and ran straight for the group with blinding speed, no one was able to make a move when the man was right in front of Ruby.

Ruby quickly closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the attack to arrive as her body refused to move. But the pain never came to her, as she sl9wly opened her eyes she saw the man run past the group and heard a wet slicing sound as the needles touched organic matter. Turning around the group saw what looked to be the man cutting a large tentacle in two.

Soon another tentacle shot out of the water and this time grabbed Pyrrah out of the boat and into the water. "PYRRAH!" the students yelled and quickly ran to the edge of the boat, but before they did a large splash erupted form the front of the boat as a large squid like creature with a pitch black body with white and red markings on it, with a tentacle holding a now soaked Pyrrah into the air.

" _Cough_ , _cough_ , let go of me!" Pyrrah tried to struggle out of the grip of the tentacle but found it impossible as the creatures grip on her tightened.

"It's a calamari!" Weiss shouted looking at the hulking body of the grimm

"Students I need for both miss Belladonna and miss Schnee to-" as Ozpin tried to form a strategy the diver ran towards the front of the boat. What surprised them the most was his left hand began to conjure wind around it and pointed to the floor and a small cyclone of wind shot out of the floor and hurled him into the air.

"Whoa!"

"What in the?"

"Look Renny! He can fly!" were a few of the multiple reactions the students had.

As the diver flew through the air the Calamari swung one of it's tentacles at him, but was then encased in thick ice as the diver summoned a wither blast from his left hand. As the diver got closer to the grimm his left hand began to spark with electricity and shot threw bolts of lightning at the grimm. They made their mark and the calamari began to twitch from the multiple volts of electricity thrown at it.

"Lightning too? I'm so joining in!" Yang yelled as she loaded her shotgun gauntlets, she threw round after round at the calamari while trying to no shoot the flying man. Ruby joined in as well using Crescent Roses sniper mode and took multiple shots at the grimms eyes. With the calamari distracted the diver deployed one of his needles and drove it into the grimm when his short flight ended with him landing on the grimm. The grimm then made a loud gurgle of pain as the needles helped the man in the diver suit slowing slide down the grimms slick body drawing a large gash into its front body causing it to bleed out heavily.

The man then summoned another wind trap on the grimms body which then threw him into the air again towards the tentacle with a struggling Pyrrah. He then cut the tentacle in half and caught Pyrrah while still in the air and fell on to the boat below them. When released from the mans grasp Pyrrah took out her spear in rifle mode and gave the man a quick "Thank you".

Seeing the large bleed gash in the grimms skin Ozpin formed an idea that never seemed to fail him during his time as a huntsman, "Student, I may have a plan that could end this now" this then gave the professor everyone's attention but the diver as he quickly grabbed the harpoon gun from the captains grasp and aimed at the calamari. "Light it up" Ozpin said with a smile.

And on cue every student began to unload their weapons ammo into the large grimms exposed injury with a cackling Nora launching multiple grenades. The man in the suit joined in and shoot harpoon after harpoon with multiple thunderbolts from his left hand.

The calamari continued to gurgle loudly as deadly projectiles entered it's already bleeding injury and soon gave off one last gurgle as it died while sinking back into the deep sea.

Silence was still in the air as everyone watched as the now dead grimm disappeared in to the sea. It was then interrupted by a loud squeal as a over energetic attached its self on to the friendly diver as it yelled "That was soooooo amazing! How did you launch in the air? Is it your semblance? But then how did you freeze it? Or shoot lightning things? Are we now friends? That would be sooooo cool!" Nora yelled as she stared into the amber porthole of the helmet. Pyrrah stepped closer to the man which got his attention.

"I-I just wanted to say…" she was nervous as she looked into the glowing porthole, she was slightly nerved from how menacing it looked but at the same time it seemed to, calm her? With a deep breathe she continued "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. I was scarred and I'm glad you were there."

Her friends looked at her in awe as she had never shown her true feelings to other, even them, but seeing as she showed them to a complete stranger showed them that she was making progress. Ruby then made her own compliment.

"Yeah, all that cool super power thing was really cool! So were your needles, how do they fit in those bracers? Can you enable their internal gears to activate on itself or by your will?' the gun geek asked as stars shined in her eyes as she grabbed the divers left arm and began to inspect it's needle deployment feature.

"Chill sis, give the man his space" Yang chastised as she pulled both Ruby and Nora off the diver who looked to be very confused.

"I must agree with my students. You have done us a great favor for helping us protect a student and defeat a high category grimm. How may I ask did you learn to fight?" Ozpin asked, hopefully this way he could get more information on their newest friend.

The diver just looked out into the horizon and pointed. Everyone tried to understand what he was implying, until it hit them, he learned from surviving in the ocean.

"You mean to tell us that you've learned to fight by… living in the ocean?" Blake asked, she knew what it took to survive in the wilds, but the sea was an entire different terrain to survive in. The diver nodded and began to walk to the boats edge and climbed on the railing ready to return home, but Pyrrah wasn't done yet.

"Wait! Before you leave." I called to the retreating figure as it turned its amber porthole to look at her "Will, will we ever see you again?" she asked with high hope.

The figure thought for a second, should he see them again? Was it a good idea? They were his first friends, the first friends he had made in his life.

He looked back at Pyrrah one last time, he then nodded a 'yes' before he swan dived into the sea.

* * *

It was close to the end of the day when both teams of students and the two teachers had returned back to the main land, they were all exhausted from today's events and were ready to head home. Their mission was over and they seemed to have made a new friend. Today was a success in their books.

"Man today was exciting, am I right?" Yang asked the others, she got a variety of moans and groans as responses as her team looked to be ready to topple over at any second, their sister team was hardly doing any better than them as Nora was being carried by Ren. The two teachers stayed behind the students as they were in their own conversation.

"With our new evidence we can now conclude that our mystery man was behind the attacks on the fishermen and the stolen items from the town. I just still don't understand how he could have lived this long living in the ocean. I mean it's unheard of" Glynda stated as she looked threw her scroll trying to fit the pieces together.

Ozpin just gave her a smile and responded "I'm sure your answers can be answered sooner than you would think, Glynda"

Glynda gave him an odd look as they neared the bullhead, but they soon stopped as a familiar cry reached their ears

" **RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEeeeeee"**

The group then turned around and we met with a familiar figure in a diving suit running towards them and then stopped right in front of Ozpin.

"I thought you would have arrived sooner our later" Ozpin said to it, the diver suit then gave him a smooth low sounding noise in response which sounded like a whale's call.

"Headmaster, what do you mean?" asked Weiss

Ozpin just gave her a smile and looked to Glynda

"Glynda would you mind grabbing my brief case from the bullhead for me, please?" he asked, Glynda nodded and activated her semblance as Ozpins brief case flew from within the bullhead to the ground at his side. "And I would like to guess that you don't wish for us to leave, correct?" Ozpin then asked the figure, it nodded as it's port hole then glowed a low light blue showing it's sadness. He didn't want his first friends to leave him, the sea could get lonely at times.

"Very well then, I have a proposition for you" This caught every ones attention as Ozpin then lifted up his briefcase and pulled out a bundle of papers "here in my hand are papers that can enroll you into my school for hunters. Seeing you defeat such a high level grimm with ease shows me that you can direct all that skill of yours into keeping the people of this world safe" Ozpin began.

Glynda was the first to make a compliment "Ozpin what are thinking?" she asked "Why let such a wild person into our school? Yes they are talented but I don't think it's a good idea tom bring them back into civilization. It may prove to be difficult for them" she said as the armored figure began to play with the papers handed to him as if they were the next best thing than toilet paper.

"Glynda, trust me on this, I'm sure our students would love to volunteer to help him re-in just back into society and to fit in at school, am I correct?" he turned to his students.

"No problem with me" Ruby answered

"I'm sure I could help, in some way" Weiss slightly scowled

"I ain't got a problem with that" Yang answered

"Sure" Blake said

"Very well" Ren said next

"Pancakes~" Nora stated as she continued to sleep on Ren's back

"I'd love to, he did save my life" Pyrrah said with a smile

"very well then, now if I may be so rude to ask," Ozpin said as he turned to their new student who looked away from the papers. "What is your name? If you have one."

The figure then slightly turned its face the other way so its right side of the helmet was facing then and pointed to one certain spot on the helmet. With closer inspection Ozpin was able to read out two faded out words.

" _ **Jaune Arc**_ " Ozpin read out loud. He then held out hid right hand and looked into the glowing porthole, "Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Jaune Arc"

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This took a while, but at least it paid off.**

 **So as a heads up I won't be able to upload a new chapter next week due to a quick week long trip I'm taking. But I will be back and continue to writ for all you awesome people.**

 **Give me any thoughts and ideas you might have on the story and help me make this tory a good one.**

 **This is SoulofCinder, and I'll see you all at the next bonfire**


	3. Sorry!

**I just want to say…**

 **I'm SO sorry for not posting anything!, shit's been getting complicated with long work hours and schools coming up so now updates will take longer, just keep in mind that shit's about to be slow.**

 **Not only was work a problem but my computer then decided to kill itself and todays is the first day I got it back fixed. Files of two chapters I had ready to post are now gone so now I got to remake them so at least the ideas are still in my head.**

 **Also get ready for a possible second story I'll write when I fell like I can take a brake from 'Little Brother of Remnant'**

 **Thank you for your possible understanding, the posts are now back**

 **,SoulofCinder**


	4. Apologies and News

**A/N:** Alright I'm just going to say it.

I'm sorry for hardly updating this story in over possibly two years or just one... I don't know really, kind of lost track of time.

This is really just to tell you guys that I'm not dead yet and that this story is still alive.

Let's just say that I finally remembered about it and my other stories and looked back at them. I cringed. I didn't like them all too much.

So, all of them are being remade! (Except for those I deleted)

I replayed the games for more inspiration and the new RWBY Lore has given me new ideas and helped create a steady path for this story.

All I ask is a sliver of more patience from everyone and It'll be all good.

Also, the chapters are being deleted after I post the new chapter... so stay on alert for that.


End file.
